


Competition

by Lady Divine Coldflash (fhartz91)



Series: Father-hood [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine%20Coldflash
Summary: Oliver Queen's attempt to bridge the gap between himself and Len and Barry's (not to mention Felicity's) daughter Lisa is temporarily thwarted when her dads get in the way.Or, are they?





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> The title kind of has dual meaning. Let me know if you catch it. Also, this one I'm pretty sure was the product of a fever dream xD Comes after 'Welcome Mat'.

“It’s _my_ turn.”

“No, it’s not. It’s _my_ turn.”

“You screwed up _your_ turn, so now it’s _my_ turn.”

“That’s not how the game is played, Len!”

“Too bad! It is now.”

“How’s Lisa doing?” Oliver asks, coming up behind a giggling Felicity standing outside her daughter’s door.

“Better since you let her dads visit for the week,” Felicity whispers, eyes glued on whatever’s going on inside. With the door open only a crack, Oliver can’t completely see in. He rolls to the balls of his feet in an attempt to take a peek before he has to resort to accessing the security system via his phone for a better view. “It’s made her calmer, more focused. Just them being here … she’s a whole different girl.”

“Good,” he says as if evaluating the progress of a new employee. “Well, you and Barry vouched for Len. As long as you two are keeping an extra close eye on him …”

“Barry said no to the tracking device, if that’s what you’re asking, but he swore he’d keep his husband in check.” She looks up at her husband and bats her eyes. “Have a little faith.”

“How is she liking the game?” Oliver asks excitedly. This was his first official attempt to connect with Lisa on her level. Yes, going to Disney was his idea, but that was a decision bred mostly from logic: Lisa was a kid. Kids love Disneyland. Aside from rigorous training and coding drills, there was little for a child to do at The Foundry. They couldn’t keep Lisa on lockdown all summer. Ergo, going to Disney was a practical decision. But he came to the realization (after she’d helped Len break in for the third time), that he was an outsider in her life. A guardian as opposed to a family member.

An _acquaintance_.

And he didn’t like that.

He wanted a _different_ relationship with her. He had to stop thinking of her as Leonard Snart’s kid and remember that there was a great deal of Felicity inside her, too. He couldn’t exactly see himself being a third father to her.

But maybe he could be her friend.

So, to cross that gorge, he bought her a computer game. One he had loved as a child.

Oregon Trail.

He remembered spending hours on that game, strategizing the best ways to deliver his small, pioneer family to their destination with a limited number of casualties and the largest percentage of supplies intact. He took into consideration the value of animals as opposed to human life, determined who in his party was most expendable, and the best way to counter potential disease. He calculated which routes were least likely to find them besieged, and compensated for time accordingly.

God, he loved that game.

Lisa was an intelligent, logically minded little girl, advanced beyond her years. She would conquer it in a snap with the same gusto Oliver had, he was certain of it.

And then, the two of them would have something aside from Leonard Snart to talk about.

“She’s … not actually … playing it,” Felicity confesses, her heart breaking with each word over the prospect of hurting her husband’s feelings. She knows how much giving Lisa that game meant to him, what a huge step it was.

“Oh?” he says in the tight voice she’d expected.

“Yeah. But, there’s a plus side to her not playing the game.”

“Really? And what’s that?”

“Len! Jesus Christ! We needed three oxen to pull the wagon! Not two! Three! It said so right on the damn screen!”

Felicity snickers. “It’s … uh … helping Barry keep Snart in check.”

“It said it was a recommendation, _Barry_! A _recommendation_! If we’d spent the money on the oxen, we wouldn’t have been able to afford enough bullets to protect us on the way to Soda Springs!”

“What do the bullets matter if two oxen can’t pull the wagon!? Do you expect us to get there on foot? Jane’s health is very poor!”

“I _do_ expect us to eat! And maybe, just maybe, not get slaughtered by Indians!”

The computer they’re using makes a noise and, from the little Oliver can see over Felicity’s head, Barry throws his hands in the air.

“Way to go, Len! Are you happy? Now the whole party’s got dysentery!”

“Don’t blame me! Blame _Jane_! How the hell did she get sick!? We should have left her ass behind at Fort Bridger!”

Felicity clamps a hand over her mouth, trying her hardest not to laugh too loudly, while Oliver, with the slightest smile on his face, shakes his head.

“So, if they’re in there,” he asks, less disappointed than he was a second ago, “where’s Lisa?”

“Fixing that glitch in the tracking system on your new heat seeking arrows.”

“Oh,” he says, pleasantly surprised. _Better focused indeed_. “Is she done?”

“Just about.”

“Good. _Very_ good.” He puts his hands on Felicity’s shoulders as Len says, “Best three out of five.”

“Fine,” Barry agrees. “Do you think you can keep us from getting dead this time?”

“That depends. Can you keep your trap shut and let me win the damn game!?”

“Well, I guess we’ll leave them to it.” Oliver steers Felicity away from the door, eager to get to the lab and see how Lisa is doing. Commiserating about Oregon Trail would be nice.

But talking shop over heat seeking arrows is a helluva lot better.

“Yup,” Felicity says. “Compared to a million dollar tracking device, that’s the best $13 you’ve ever spent.”


End file.
